Over Time
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: After a 25 year old Zanders music career goes down the drain due to bad publicity, He moves back to sunny Las Angles, California where he expects everything to be the same. Will the love of his life still be waiting? Will his friends still want him around?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Welcome one and all to my new story! Yay! Reviews mean the world to me! **_

_**Summary: After a 25 year old Zanders music career goes down the drain due to bad publicity, He moves back to sunny Las Angles, California where he expects everything to be the same. Will the love of his life still be waiting? Will his friends still want him around? **_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own How to Rock. If I did maybe Max would reply to my tweets! Haha… Follow me on twitter, peeps!**_

Moving back to Las Angles isn't going to fun for a Mr. Zander Robbins. Especially since he just packed up and left when he got this gig to be lead singer for a band up in New York. Needless to say, he got it and practically dropped off the planet at least in his friends and family's eyes. They saw him on the TV and occasionally listened to some of his songs, but other than that, he was out of their lives for good.

At least that what they thought until Stevie Baskara got a call from Cindy Robbins, who she had taken responsibility for after Mr. Robbins died and her daughter was living somewhere across seas, telling her that her only son was coming home and how she would need a ride to the airport to pick him up.

This really didn't surprise Stevie. She wasn't a complete hermit (that Kacey always assumes she is because she never feels like going anywhere and isn't up on the latest fashion). She watches TV and reads some magazines. Zander was going through a type of publicity that gets you shunned from the world around you and the type that stupid but gets blown up because of the _huge _star you are.

Stevie never really believed everything she saw on TV or read in magazines. She would have to ask him directly which was going to be problem due to the hatred she held for him since the day he left without a goodbye. Well, a very good one that is and she was the type of girl to hold grudges. Even after seven years, she still didn't know what she would do if he ever walked back into her life.

"Stevie, dear, are you ready to go?" Ms. Robbins said snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

Ms. Robbins just shook her head and grabbed her purse. "You know. You can sometimes stop thinking of that boy."

"What boy?" She asked confused before holding the door open and helping her out of house.

"The one from the supermarket the other day, Stevie, I know he's dreamy, but I have to get my son." She said as Stevie helped her into the passenger side and she got in the driver's side.

"If you must know, Ms. Cindy, I wasn't thinking about Drake." She said. "You know I only think about one guy." Which was true. Not one day went by that she didn't think about Zander and Cindy knew that. The two grew really close during the endless hours of grocery shopping and watching soap operas together. Cindy knew practically everything about her.

Cindy nodded and averted her glance out the window. "I know, Sweetie, I know. I was just trying to get your mind off of him."

"How is that possible? We're going to go pick him up at the airport." Stevie chuckled. "Besides, I can do this. It's not like I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him."

"Stevie…"

"I'm fine, Ms. C. I promise."

Thankfully, the rest of the car ride was pretty much silent. Every once and a while, Cindy would point out a cloud that looked like an animal or a car that had a weird paint job. Stevie would innocently reply with one word answers and then let it fall silent again. It was a relief not to have to talk about Zander with his own mother.

It also gave her time to think about what exactly she would say to Zander when they got there. Would she yell at him for what he did? Or should she act indifferent?

She thought she made up her mind, but when she spotted Zander sitting on top of his suitcase, the feelings she has tried to get rid of for seven years filled her.

~How to Rock~

It wasn't long for Zander to realize his career was, as a famous musician who only needed his guitar to be happy, over. He had seven good years before the things started to unravel. After being accused of knocking up an eighteen year old and then leaving her and his child, He knew it was over. He couldn't find a place that would let him and his band put on concerts. The band then betrayed him and kicked him out.

It was then he decided to move back to Las Angles, California which was a major choice on his behalf. He had left a lot behind when he packed up and moved to New York. He didn't know what exactly he was coming back too. His mother had told him last night that his father had died two years ago which hurt him deeply. He was very close to his dad when he was younger and it was difficult for him not to have been aware of his death when it happened.

Of course, he has been ignoring his family for years. He didn't reply to emails. He didn't call them on the phone. It was his fault and it wouldn't surprise him if his friends didn't want anything to do with him. After all, he abandoned them when Gravity 5 was just taking off. Last he heard, the band broke up, but are still very good friends.

"Zander, honey!"

He stood up from his position on top of his suitcase and walked over to the little black car. "Hey, mom." He said giving her a small hug through the window. "How are you…" Zander froze when he looked towards the driver's seat and saw the person he least expected to be here. "Stevie?"

She put on the fakest smile. "Zander,"

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked still stunned by her presence.

She shrugged. "Your mom needed a ride." She explained. "Now get in the car. I have to get back before sundown."

Nodding, Zander gave his mom one last hug before throwing his suitcase in the back and hurryingly getting into the backseat. "So mom, how are you?" He asked fully this time.

"I'm doing great. Stevie has been wonderful." Cindy said turning in her seat so that she was looking at her son. "You're so grown up."

"And you're so old." He joked grabbing her wrinkled hand in his. "I'm sorry, mom."

She shook her head. "No, honey, you were busy. I get it." She grinned. "It's good to see you now though."

Zander just slowly shook his head. He could have made time to talk to her and come see her, but he didn't. "It's good to see you too."

The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent like it was on the way there. Stevie was lost in her thoughts while Cindy and Zander just softly talked to each other. She wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, but she did note that when Cindy would bring her up, Zander would instantly want to change the subject which kind of hurt Stevie.

"Stevie, you're about to miss the exit." Cindy suddenly said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oops, sorry." She mumbled as she barely made the exit.

"Yeah, Stevie, watch it." Zander tried to joke, but only got a harsh glare from her through to rearview mirror. "Okay…" He averted his eyes as the car fell completely silent.

After that it didn't take long for the three to arrive back at Ms. Robbins little house. As Stevie helped Cindy out of the car, Zander looked up at the house of his childhood. It was weird seeing it so empty looking. Not a light was on or a sound came from the house. It used to be so lively. "I'm glad someone is finally here to watch over her at night." Stevie said directly to him for the first time since he was back.

"Don't you…"

She shook her head. "No, I have my own place in the city. Closer by my work."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm an assistant to Mark Louse."

"The director?"

Stevie nodded. "Yeah, well, I have to go. Busy day on set tomorrow." She walked over to Cindy, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Will you be okay?"

"I have Zander here now." Cindy reassured. "Have a good night."

"You too." Stevie said before nodding towards Zander and leaving the two alone.

Zander frowned. "I think she's mad."

"I would be too if someone had done that to me." Cindy said. "Now, help me inside. We can catch up a little before bed."

Zander nodded. He was going to have to talk to Stevie tomorrow about what happened the day he left, but right now. His mom was his top priority.

_**A/N I really don't know how I feel about this. Some parts I love, but others… Hmm… well, tell me what you think! Remember, I adore reviews! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Zander turned in early that night which his mother completely understood. The boy had a long day and with the time change, he must've been exhausted, but Zander didn't sleep at all. His mind kept racing back to Stevie and the rest of their friends… well, her friends. Honestly, He had no idea if they still wanted to hang out and be all buddy-buddy with him after what he did. He was jerk and he deserved not to have any friends.

And that's why it was priority to talk to Kacey, Nelson, Stevie, and Kevin about everything as soon as possible. He would've called to set up a date, but he didn't have no one's numbers and it didn't feel right to call them. Zander then decided he would go see Stevie and get her help setting things up. She was the only one he knew where to find her.

So after breakfast the next morning, He apologized to his mom about having to be gone that day, but he would make it up to her tomorrow with a day all to them.

"It's all right, Sweetie. You will be here most of the night." Cindy said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and shoving him out the front door. "Oh and tell Stevie I said that I needed some shampoo if she could pick some up on her way here from work."

"Mom, I could get that for you." Zander said.

"Nonsense, you don't know the kind, but do give her some money to pay for it. I'm afraid she's been paying for a lot lately."

Zander just nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now get going,"

~How to Rock~

As Stevie hurried to get her boss some coffee before heading to the set, she couldn't help but think about Zander and what she was going to say to her friends about him being back. She debated all night whether or not to text them and confess that she had personally picked him up from the airport, but that was instantly out of the question due to the lecture Kacey would give her about getting involved with him again. Of course, that was the last thing Stevie ever wanted to do and didn't intend to.

"The usual, Miss Baskara?" The woman behind the counter asked.

She nodded not really paying attention. "Why are men so complicate, Molly?" She asked the girl handing her the coffee.

"Not sure, Miss. It's four now." Molly said before Stevie could hand her the usual pay.

"You guys went up _again_?" Stevie groaned as she pulled another dollar out of her wallet. "Good thing you don't have tax."

Molly awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Stevie nodded back and made her way out of the small coffee shop and walked the rest of the way to work. She didn't live that far away and it saved a lot of time and gas. Plus, it relaxed her for the day ahead. Plus, her boss liked his coffee a little cooled down before she gave it to him and the walk helped.

When she got to set, Mark Louse, her boss, was already coming out of his trailer to get started on that days rehearsal. "You're late." He said as she handed him the coffee.

"No sir, you're early." She chuckled.

He glanced down at his watch before shrugging. "You're right as always." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"It's only been a day." She rolled her eyes.

Mark shrugged as he ran his hand through her brown curls that she had grown out since high school and is now down to the middle of her back. "I still missed you."

She just pushed away from him. "You should be getting to work."

"I still have a few minutes." He grinned. "Besides, I'm the boss. I can be late."

Stevie shook her head. "Nope, it'll look bad on you." She said before kissing his cheek and rushing him off.

The two has been dating for over six months now and things were going great. It was the first real relationship of Stevie's that has been longer than two months. They first met at the coffee shop when he was getting ready to start auditioning people for his next movie. She was working there and accidently spilt his coffee all over him. They started talking and he asked her out on a date. She denied at first because of the age difference, but Kacey urged her to go for it. Besides, he was only seven years older than her.

The major reason she had decided to go out with him was that he was the exact opposite of the guys she has been dating. Most of them were jerks and some were drunks that couldn't even remember her name. They were all big mistakes on her behave. It was also something else she disliked Zander for. He was the example of the type of people _not _date.

She mentally kicked herself for thinking about him again. "Ugh, get out of my head!" She groaned, getting weird looks from the people around her. "Nothing to see here." She said shooing them away.

"Hey, Stevie."

"I said get out of my head!" She screamed as she covered her face in her hands.

The boy smirked. "So you've been thinking about me."

Stevie looked up. "Oh… uh… Zander, h-how'd you get in here? This is supposed to be a close set."

"I just told the guy at the door that I was here to sing a song for the movie." Zander shrugged.

"Idiots… they know this isn't a musical." She sighed. "Why are you here?"

Zander shook his head and Stevie took note that his hair was long enough to cover his eyes. "Why else would I be here?"

"Lost?" Stevie hoped.

He gave her a slight chuckle. "You can believe that if you want."

"Har-Har," She gave him an eye roll before going into Mark's trailer to get a pair of sunglasses she had left there yesterday. When she came back out, she motioned Zander to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked only to be shushed by the brunette.

The two went past many trailers that had stars names on them and Zander would occasionally remember the time he met them and what they did. Stevie really didn't want him to talk about the years he was away, but she had to admit that it was interesting. So instead of just not talking to him at all, she would reply with simply questions.

However, the conversation didn't last long because when they rounded a man (that Zander instantly didn't like) picked Stevie and swung her around before planting a kiss on her lips. When he put her down, she was blushing and giggling like crazy. "I was just looking for you." He whispered as he kissed her face.

Zander awkwardly bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet while Stevie flirted with this man. As jealousy filled his system, Zander watched as Stevie hugged and kissed the weird man. After a good five minutes, He cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Oh, Mark, this is Zander." She said, turning so that she was cuddled up with Mark, but facing Zander.

"It's nice to meet you." Mark said, unwrapping an arm from around Stevie's waist and shaking Zander's hand.

"You too." He managed to say. "So… you guys are dating?"

Mark grinned showing off his perfectly straight teeth that Zander found disgusting. "Six months today."

"Oh," Zander frowned and glanced at Stevie which killed him. The way she was looking at Mark with happy eyes. He only wished he could be the cause of her happiness, but until then, he had to be her friend and friends don't get jealous.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Mark questioned the two friends.

Stevie shrugged. "Sophomore year?" She asked Zander who nodded.

"That's when I moved here."

Mark nodded before grabbing Stevie's hand and pulling her off to talk privately; leaving Zander awkwardly alone. "Why is he here?" Mark whispered harshly.

Stevie shrugged. "I don't know, but I wish he would leave. After what he did…"

Shaking his head, Mark wrapped Stevie in another hug and started whispering in her ear. "You should be thanking him."

"For what?" Stevie asked confused.

"If he wouldn't have left, you would be with him right now…"

"No I wouldn't!" She yelled.

Mark took his time to settle her down. "Yes, you would." She sunk back into his arms. "And I thank him every day of my life because if he was here… I wouldn't have you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek not wanting to be inappropriate again in front of Zander. "We should get back. He's looking uncomfortable." She chuckled.

"I love you." Mark said.

Stevie nodded and before she could reply, Mark was back talking to Zander. When she walked back up, the two fell silent making her more suspicious. "Well, I have to go. Business calls." The director said. He gave a nod to Zander and a kiss to Stevie before leaving.

Zander gaged, earning a harsh glare from the girl beside him. "He kisses you too much."

She smirked. "You're jealous."

"Of course, but still, I needed to ask you something." He said.

"What?"

"Well, as you know I haven't seen the gang in seven years and I have no idea how their life has been or what happened to them…"

"You want me to call them?"

Zander nodded. "I don't have any numbers. I would love for all of us to hang out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Didn't you just hear me?"

Stevie nodded. "Yeah, but that's kind of short notice."

"Oh," He paused as he thought about it. "Do you know if their busy?"

"Zander, some of them have kids. They can't just go out."

"Just give them a call and ask." He pleaded, giving her a puppy-dog pout.

"Fine," She mumbled.

~How to Rock~

The last thing Kacey was expecting that morning was a phone call from Stevie Baskara and it just happened to be about Zander Robbins who Kacey had begged Stevie to forget about. Of course, Stevie never listened to her. Through most of the conversation, she wasn't surprise about what her friend was saying. Not until she talked about hanging out tonight with him that she got confused.

"Are you seeing things?" Kacey asked as she bounced her little baby on her knee. "He's in New York."

"Wrong. He's here."

"What!" Kacey screeched, jumping up making the baby cry.

"Don't drop Keisha."

Kacey heard Stevie say before the phone dropped to the ground. "You're scaring me, Stevie. What do you mean he's _here_? Like with you? At work?"

"Well, I took Cindy to get him last night."

When Kacey finally settled Keisha, she put down in her play pen and handed her a couple of toys to play with before replying to Stevie. "Okay, Keisha is preoccupied. Spill."

"Spill what?"

"What did you do when you saw him?"

"Nothing, Cindy did most of the talk."

"Does he know about Mark?" She asked anxious to hear more.

"He showed up on set this morning, Kacey. What do you think?"

"That's a yes. How'd he take it?"

"I don't know. Look, I have to go. So tell Kev you guys are going out tonight."

Sighing, Kacey agreed and the two hung up. She then turned to her child. "Your Aunt Stevie is so confused right now." The girl just glared at her before crying wanting to be picked up. "Okay, okay, how about we go call daddy and see if he's okay to go tonight."

_**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to them, but I will next time. Hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up relatively soon. (Probably Wednesday) Please leave a kind or helpful review! And until next time… **_

_**Don't get ran over by a giant Meatball. **_


	3. Chapter 3

When Zander got a text from Stevie later that day saying everything was good to go, he got very nervous. He didn't know what these people thought of him. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. He had been a horrible friend and he deeply regretted it. Regretted leaving.

Especial after meeting Stevie's new man and over hearing their conversation about him; it hurt knowing she wanted him gone and out of her life again, but he was determined to make it right. Of course, he had no idea how to do that.

"You're going to be late." His mother said while opening the door to his room. "We don't want your friends freaking out."

He rolled his eyes as he closed his laptop. "Yeah, friends. Mom, they probably don't want anything to do with me."

"Now, honey, if they didn't, why would they want to come tonight?" She asked, coming over and wrapping her son in her arms.

"Surprise?" He shrugged. "I'm sure Stevie didn't tell them the real reason."

Cindy shook her head. "I know her and I can tell you. She wouldn't lie to her friends."

Zander pulled away and stood up. "Hopefully, I can get them back as easily as I did you."

"I'm your mother. I have to love you." She joked.

"Har-har," He mumbled before looking down at his watch and realized how late he actually was. "I have to go." He gave his mom one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before rushing off and calling a taxi. He wanted to be safe if he decides to drink tonight.

~How to Rock~

"I told you he wasn't going to show up." Nelson Baxter mumbled, taking another sip of his soda. He would've gotten something with alcohol but since his wife was pregnant and she couldn't drink that stuff, he vowed off of it to help support her and he wasn't an alcoholic so it didn't affect him.

"Nelly, he'll show." Stevie reassured him for the fifth time in the past hour.

"So, he's out of our lives for seven years and he expects us to forgive him?" Grace, who had long been in there group and just married Nelson last year, said patting her husband's shoulder. After Grace found out about Molly always talking about her behind her back, she dropped her and joined the group of friends. It was their junior year and like Kacey, it took Grace sometime getting use to not being a perf.

"He doesn't expect anything." Stevie took up for Zander again. "Look, I haven't forgiven him either, but he's trying."

"To get you back." Mark mumbled. He wasn't never really hung out with Stevie's friends, but after he finally met the man who hurt his girlfriend, he needed to be there to help her not fall back in love with the boy. It was clear to him that Stevie did have some unresolved feelings for Zander Robbins which prevented him from furthering his relationship with Stevie.

"Shut up." Stevie whispered harshly elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's true."

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

"What's not true?"

The group turned toward the voice and all went quite when they saw who it was. "Hey, Zander." Stevie said, forcing a smile. "Sit." Scooting over, she patted the seat next to her and Zander reliantly sat down.

"Zander Robbins." Kevin said, looking like he just got hit by a bus. They all did.

It felt like the whole room stopped while the group of people decided what needed to be said. Finally Kacey spoke up. She was always sort of the leader of the group and since no one else was saying anything anytime soon, she felt it was her job. "Why are you back? And don't say it's to see us." She said, folding her arms and leaning in closer to her husband.

"Honestly, no, but it's still one of the reasons I came back here. I was going to retire in Australia." Zander said.

"You should've chose Australia." Nelson mumbled.

"Nelson," Grace snapped harshly.

Zander shook his head. "No, no I deserve that." He said, running a hand threw his hair. "Look, I know. I've lost your friendship, but if you give me another chance. I promise. It'll never happen again."

The five of them exchanged glances before nodding their heads one by one. "You really screwed us." Kevin spoke up. "But we've all made mistakes."

"Some more than others." Kacey said, pointing to herself. She still remembers every time she abandoned Gravity 5 and each time they forgave her. It was time for her to return the dept.

Nelson nodded in agreement. "It's still going to take some time, but I forgive you." He said, patting his wife's thigh to tell her she needed to speak up.

"Oh, all is forgiven. Besides, stress isn't good for the baby and being mad at someone is very stressful."

"Baby!" Zander smiled. "Boy or Girl?"

"Boy," Grace grinned, rubbing her tummy. "Hopefully, it's still too soon to tell."

"We go next week." Nelson explained, smiling at his wife.

"You two must be excited. When did you… get married?" Zander asked.

Grace and Nelson exchanged glances and shrugged. "A year and almost a half."

"I…" Zander pause, looking down at his hands as he thought about how bad it was that he didn't attend one of his best friend's wedding. "Am sorry I missed it." He continued.

Nelson shrugged. "Not your fault. I didn't even think about sending you an invitation."

"Still…"

"Do you want to see Keisha?" Kacey interrupted. Kacey got her wallet out of her purse and started searching through it for a picture of her baby girl.

~How to Rock~

Later that night, the group acted like nothing had ever happen. They laughed and told stories and acted like they did when they were still in high school. It was like nothing had changed and Zander loved it, but something bothered him.

It was the fact that Stevie didn't contribute much to the conversation and he knew the reason she was having trouble letting him back in her life. The one kiss he left hanging was the downfall of their friendship. She had kissed him and he was stupid enough to push her away. Zander knew he had to talk to her about it, but it never seemed like the right time. She was always with her boyfriend.

But when everyone decided it was time to get going, Stevie said she needed to go visit Cindy for a minute. She hasn't been there all day and the shampoo was still in the back of her car. To Zander's surprise, she offered to drive him home. He knew this was his chance to talk to her.

The car ride started out silent much like the first one, but after a while, they started out talking about the weather and the latest football season. It didn't take long for Stevie to start opening up more and telling about how her two older brothers went off to the army and her youngest brother was graduating Brewster high next year.

"They remodeled the school the year after we left, but last I heard, the perf bathroom was still there and was now ruled by Molly's younger sister."

"What happened to Molly anyways?" Zander asked.

Stevie shrugged. "Last I heard she moved to Arizona and married Justin Cole."

"Your ex-boyfriend, Justin Cole?"

"Which other?" Stevie laughed. "It surprised me too."

Zander let out a simple chuckle before deciding it was time to talk to her about the kiss. "Um, Stevie,"

"Do we have to talk about it?" She suddenly asked as she pulled over to the side of the road. She didn't trust herself to drive and talk about something like this.

"It would probably help…" He answered.

Stevie put the car in park and turned towards him. "I just have one question."

"What?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before the words slipped out of her. "Why… didn't you like me the way I liked you?"

Zander's head popped up when she said that. He did feel the same way, but he knew he was leaving. He didn't want to have a girlfriend to be keeping him distracted, but it didn't work. He thought about her constantly anyways. It was the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted to tell her that. He wanted to explain it to her, but the more he thought about it. The worse it got. So he simply said, "I still do."

_**A/N Awe! You guys spoil me and I really don't deserve it! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I hope I replied to all of them. Do you guys like the new Fanfiction layout? I think it's okay and I like how you can see the summary after clicking the story and you can add pictures! I might draw, but really I suck so don't expect a cover for any of my stories. Also, I've been watching Tangled and if you love that movie say so and your favorite part in a review! And Remember, **_

_**Don't try to dress a panda in a banana suit only in a hotdog suit. **_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Zander spent with his mom. Trying not to think of the disastrous turn of events that happened last night, He tried to reconnect with his mom by helping her garden and help bake cookies for the little girls from across the street who has been begging for her famous oatmeal raisin cookies for weeks now.

But as hard as he tried, he couldn't get Stevie and her reaction out of his mind. After confessing his feelings for her, she started up the car, turned the radio up loud, and drove the rest of the way home in silence. It felt like forever before they reached his house and the uncomfortable silence had to stop because of his amiable mother and Stevie's soft spot for her. He went to bed that night thinking about what might have happened if he wouldn't have left or if he would've kissed her back.

"Zander, hand me the raisins." His mother said; bring him out of his thoughts.

As he handed them to her, Cindy could tell something was wrong. "Okay, what's wrong?" She said, carefully mixing the raisins in the batter.

"Nothing," He mumbled, not wanting to explain everything to her. "I just… need some air." Zander said before rushing out of the kitchen and outside. He really needed to clear his head and he knew exactly who he needed to see.

~How to Rock~

Nelson was in the middle of a video game when he heard the front door open. Assuming it was Grace coming home from her afternoon class, he didn't take his eyes off the TV, but when he heard a familiar voice comment on how something's never change, he instantly looked towards the door making his character lose. "Thanks, Zander, I was on level 7 _and _that was my last life." He moaned, throwing the remote on the ground.

"And I repeat. Something's never change." He chuckled, sitting next to him and propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Grace actually lets you play!"

Nelson shrugged. "I have to turn it off as soon as she gets home, but it's all good." He said while turning the game system off and putting the remote back in its holder. "So, what are you doing here and how'd you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked." He explained. "And I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

Zander looked down at his hands. "It's not really help. It's more like I need you to listen and not judge which I don't know if it's something you can judge me… but anyways."

"Just spill it, Z."

"I told Stevie I still liked her!" Zander said, the words just spilling out of him.

Nelson jumped in his seat making his orange soda spill in his lap. "What!"

"Well, I sort of told her."

"She has a _boyfriend_." Nelson whispered even though there was no one around.

Zander buried his face in his hands and nodded. "I know. I know."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing,"

"You can tell me." Nelson said.

The brunette shook his head. "No, she said nothing."

"Brutal."

"I know. What should I do?" Zander asked.

Nelson sighed before standing up and walking into the bedroom only to return minutes later with an old box in his hands. "Stevie is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I would never…"

"I know, Zander." Nelson reassured before continuing. "If you charge at her like a love sick puppy, she will be the one that ends up hurt." He placed the box in Zander's lap.

"What's this?"

"Seven years. You missed seven years of her life."

Zander lowered his gaze. Not wanting to look his friend in the eyes. "So…?"

"You need to catch up. There's something's you don't know about and you need to know these before going after her."

This made Zander curious. Whatever was in this box was going to help him get Stevie back, but as what?

~How to Rock~

Like usual, Kacey and Stevie spent all of Saturday watching Keisha as well as Lifetime movies, but unlike usual, Stevie decided on a lovey dovey movie. This only made Kacey more suspicious. "What happened?"

Stevie shook her head and shifted her body so that she was lying across the coach, looking in her friend's direction. "Nothing happened."

"Did Mark break up with you?"

"What! No!" She protested, sitting up so that she could get a better look at Kacey. "Why would you think that?"

"You're acting like you just got dumped."

"Am not!"

Kacey folded her arms and glared at her friend before pointing to the ice cream bowl next to Stevie's place on the couch. "You've had two bowls since we started this movie thirty minutes ago. It was your turn to pick a movie and you pick the sappiest movie in my collection, Girl. Something's wrong."

Stevie sighed in defeat. "Look, Zander may have told me he still… _likes_ me." Stevie confessed, mumbling the last few words.

"What?" Kacey asked in disbelieve, but before she could ask something else, Stevie got a phone call and Keisha started crying. "This isn't over." She said before rushing off to get her daughter.

When she finally came back, Stevie was in tears while putting her jacket on. "I have to go." She explained, acting like everything was fine and Kacey didn't want to question it.

_**A/N Oh my… that chapter sucked. I'm so sorry you had to read that. This was like a filler chapter and next one will be great. I promise! But seriously, I started this over like six times and it still turned out sucky. Well, please review anyways and tell me what you thought of the whole Love Song promo. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Ah! I feel like the worst person ever. I don't think I replied to any review! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Honestly, I've been lazy and working on something else with a friend. To make up for it… I'll give you a sneak peak at my next story that will be published when this one is over. It doesn't have many more chapters. **_

When Stevie finally got home, she didn't even think about changing out of her clothes. She just crawled into bed and cuddled up to her pillow. Her life was over and it was all thanks Zander Robbins and his return.

Tears stung her face as she thought about that day's events.

After the phone call she received at Kacey's house, she had to rush over to the set only to find out she was fired _and _Mark was dumping her. He didn't even have the guts to do it himself. She was told by his new secretary and apparently girlfriend. Stevie refused to leave without seeing him which was mistake on its own. All he did was ignored her and made her leave without an explanation. Although, she knew why. It was because Zander Robbins was back in her life and she couldn't deny the feelings she still had for him. She figured after all this time, she would be able to talk or hang out with Zander without getting the silly butterflies in her stomach when he just stood next to her.

She was completely wrong.

Now, she was feeling split in half. Half of her wanted Zander to comfort her like back in the old days, but the other half wanted to be as far away from Zander as possible. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want him to see her like this. The old days were the old days. He probably wouldn't care that her boyfriend of six months broke up with her.

But that didn't stop her from pulling out her cell phone and calling the only person who could truly make her feel better.

~How to Rock~

Kacey paced back and forth with a phone in one hand and Keisha in the other. It's been almost four hours since Stevie ran out of her house crying and she has yet to call her. She wanted to go rush over to her apartment and check on her, but Kevin refused to let her leave. "Can I please go now?" She moaned.

Kevin shook his head as he flipped through TV channels. "If she hasn't called, she doesn't want to talk."

"How do _you_ know?" She asked. She gave up on a phone call and decided to sit down next to Kevin.

Smiling, Kevin took the baby from her and started tickling the girl making her giggle. "I've learn from the best. Remember while we were still dating and you got fired from your job?"

"Yes…" Kacey eyed him curiously. She tried to forget about that job. It was one of the best she had and they were going through budget cuts and she was the last one hired. Therefore, she was fired and it practically killed her.

"Well, remember I came over right after that and you threw a lamp at my head." He said. Kacey chuckled to herself as she remembered. She was furious and the last person she wanted to see was Kevin. She didn't want to admit that she lost another job and that she was broke. She didn't want him to think he needed to take care of her.

"I guess you're right." Kacey sighed. "But maybe I shou-."

"You threw a lamp. You! Can you imagine what Stevie could do?" He said, hoping he could convince her.

"But,"

"Kacey,"

She tossed her hands up in defeat. "Okay, Okay. I'm going to go take a bath." She said, jumping up and heading to the bathroom. "Oh and, Kev."

"Yeah?"

"Change her diaper."

~How to Rock~

Stevie was still in her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Instantly, she jumped up and ran to the door. The door was barely opened before she jumped into the arms of the boy standing on the other side. She buried her face in neck as he practically carried her inside her small apartment. "Stevie, what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

Zander rolled his eyes and pulled away from her. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"I…" She paused for a moment deciding whether or not to tell him what happened. She finally decided not to. "Can't you just be here? I just…need your presence."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding and wrapping her back into his arms. "Okay, but you will tell me later."

"Deal," She whispered, snuggling closer to him.

The two just stood there for a while before Stevie let go and walked to the kitchen, leaving Zander confused. He decided on sitting down on the couch and making himself at home. He had the feeling he was going to be here for a while.

After a few minutes, she came back with two glasses of raspberry sweet tea. "Your favorite." She smiled, handing him the glass before cuddling up next to him.

"You remembered!" He grinned. "And I thought you forgot all about me."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "How could I forget, Mr. Zander Robbins?"

Zander shrugged. "I just assumed. I never stopped thinking of you." He said, shifting his body so that he could look at her.

Stevie looked up, meeting his gaze. His brown eyes were just as beautiful as she remembered. "I… never stopped thinking about you either. You should know that."

_**A/N Yep. Not very long, but I was super busy! I had to wish Max Schneider a Happy Birthday like a million times! Don't judge me. I have no regrets. Review and you get a preview! And until next time…**_

_**Don't be a stalker. Be a fangirl/Fanboy. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Vacation sucked so let's move on.**_

Zander's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh," He mumbled as the sun burned his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and smiled when he realized just exactly where he was. His mom's house defiantly didn't have a sea green couch with fuzzy, rainbow pillows and the walls weren't a teal blue color. "Stevie…"

"Yes, sleepy head?" She giggled, putting a cup of coffee in his face. "I hope it's the right. I mean. I haven't made you coffee since senior year."

After taking a sip, he nodded. "Perfect."

"Good,"

Stevie and Zander just sat there in silence until Zander couldn't help but ask about the sudden change of mood. Last night she was depressed and crying her eyes out. She shrugged.

"I thought about it last night after you fell asleep and I never loved him. I don't even think I liked him too well and my job wasn't really what I had planned. I thought that if I take the job and suck up to the boss, I'll be a director in no time. I realized that I didn't need Mark. I can do this on my own." She explained. "And I have my friends to back me up. Grace has been begging me for a while to get a job at her family's business."

"But realest is not what you want to do." He said.

She nodded, but still smiled. "It's just a job to get me through. My dream will come to me. I know it."

"Okay," Zander shook his head, still confused. "Where you get the couch?"

"You don't recognize it? I thought you would since you use to sleep on it every time we had late night band practice and you didn't have the energy to drive home." She said, finally sitting down next to him.

"The couch from the band room! Of course, it still has that soda stain on the arm right there." Zander said, pointing to the dark circle.

Stevie nodded. "That was when Kevin and Nelson fought over which video game to play and spilled my soda." She laughed.

"Yeah, good times."

The room fell silent again and that's how the two liked it. Zander liked how he didn't have to say anything around Stevie; just being in the same room with her made him at peace with everything. It was then that he realized he had to leave again. He had to get out of this city, this state. He was starting to fall in love with Stevie all over again. He didn't want to hurt her again.

Nervously, he quickly made an excuse to leave. He was about to do something he was going to regret.

"Oh, well, want to get some dinner tonight? The gang can meet us there." She offered.

Zander nodded. "Sure, Olive Garden at 7?"

"It's a date." She joked, but it only made Zander leave faster.

~How to Rock~

Ms. Robbins paced back and forth waiting for her son to make an appearance. He never came home last night and she was extremely worried. He didn't even bother to call her and tell her he wasn't coming home which resulted in her falling asleep on the couch last night. After five more minutes, she picked up the phone once again and was about to call her son, but the front door swung open. "We're have you been?" She asked.

"Stevie's place." He shrugged, plopping down on the couch.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Mom, do you have any plans today?" He asked, ignoring Cindy's previous question.

Cindy shook her head. "No, why?"

"I got a call from my recording studio and they have an opening. I'm due there tomorrow afternoon." He explained. "And I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day together. I'll be going out tonight with the gang."

"You would think they would give you more warning." Cindy huffed. "I'll be ready in a few."

~How to Rock~

Kacey was in the middle of feeding Keisha her breakfast when her door suddenly opened and Stevie stormed in. "I have a major problem." She said, sitting down on one of the dining chairs.

"What is it? Did something happen? Is that why you were crying yesterday?" Kacey asked hastily.

"No, I'm over that."

"Then what is it?"

Stevie frowned. "You're going to yell at me. Promise you won't yell."

Kacey shook her head. "Depends if you did something stupid."

"I didn't _do_ anything yet." Stevie reassured.

"But you plan to?"

"Yes… no… maybe. I don't know." The brunette huffed and covered her face with her hands. "This is complicated."

Kacey rolled her eyes as she whipped some food off of Keisha's face. "It's about Zander, isn't it?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Stevie moaned. "I don't know what to do. I mean. All these feelings are coming back to me and I can't control it."

"Then don't." Kacey shrugged. "Don't give up like the last time."

Stevie narrowed her eyes. "Like last time?"

"Don't play dumb. You could've gone after him. You're the one who chose to go right home after your heart was broken. You didn't fight."

"That's…" Steve paused. She didn't want her heart to be broken again. She didn't want to open up to Zander and then get denied again. "Be at Olive Garden at 7." She simple said before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Nelson frowned as he put the box back on the shelf. He was hoping that the contents of the box would help Zander understand what everyone went through while he was gone. Pictures of His graduation and wedding. Stevie's first movie she directed which was only about her nephews pet rabbit, but it won a film festival. Nelson was hoping this would make him stay, but it didn't.

Last night at Olive Garden, Zander told them he had to go back to New York. Nelson instantly looked over at Stevie. He could see the hurt in her eyes that she tried to hide, but failed. It was clear that she let herself fall for him again and Nelson knew it had to kill her to find out he was leaving again.

"She's in deep again." His wife said, shaking her head. "I'm not the smartest person, but I know when someone is in love with someone else. It's pretty sad."

"She'll get over it. She always does." Nelson lied. This time it was different and they both knew that.

Grace pulled her blond hair back into a messy bun and grabbed her car keys. "We need to go check on her."

"But it's…"

"We're going." She said, pulling him by the ear.

~How to Rock~

"Open up, Stevie!" Kacey growled, bagging on the door of the said girl's apartment. She was worried that Stevie was just in there sulking over Zander again. It's what happened the last time. "He said he'll keep in touch."

Her husband scoffed. "And how many times has he said that?"

"Kevin!" Kacey whispered, harshly.

"It's true." Kevin shrugged. "You know… we could get a giant hawk to go in there and get her."

She paused, gave him a weird look before continuing to get her friend to open the door. "You are so stubborn!" She yelled.

Kevin rolled his eyes and started digging through Kacey's purse.

"What are you doing?" Kacey snapped.

Kevin just continued to search through the huge bag. "Why do you have so much junk in here?"

"You're not supposed to go through a woman's purse."

"I found it." He said, pulling out her keys. "Remember when Stevie first moved here and you complained about the neighborhood and how it wasn't safe?"

"Yes…"

"And she gave you a key?"

Kacey's mouth dropped only for a second before snatching the keys from Kevin. "Why didn't you tell me that ten minutes ago?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see how long Stevie would hold out. Plus you're cute when you're frustrated."

After playfully punching him, she unlocked the door and stormed in. "Stevie Baskara, get up right now."

"Er, Kacey…"

"What?" She snapped.

"I don't think she's here." Kevin pointed out just as Grace and Nelson walked into the apartment.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where could she have gone?" Nelson asked.

Kevin pointed to the note he had just picked up. "Read it yourself." He said, handing it to Grace who standing next to him.

"Read it out loud." Kacey ordered.

Grace nodded. "Dear Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace,"

"It's weird how she's so spot on." Nelson interrupted.

"Since I know you all will be looking for me and since I don't really want to speak to you over the phone or in person for that matter, I've decided to leave this note. Don't worry it's not a suicide or a running away note. I just need a vacation and since I left my phone there, you can't call me, but I will be back in a week or two. Love, Stevie." Grace finished.

"Where did she go?" Kacey asked, snatching the letter from Grace.

"It didn't say." Grace shrugged.

Kevin frowned and wrapped an arm around Kacey's waist. "So we just wait?"

~How to Rock~

Sighing, Zander placed the rest of his luggage in the back of the taxi. He didn't want to trouble his mother into taking him all the way to the airport and coming all the way back. He also didn't want her to call Stevie. "I'll call you every day this time." He reassured her when she walked back outside to give him another hug.

"Good," Cindy smiled, trying not to cry. "Come back soon."

Zander nodded. "I'll try."

"No," His mom said, shaking her head. "You will."

"Okay,"

Cindy smiled and gathered her son in her arms. "I love you, Darling. Be safe and call me when you get there."

"I will." He said again before giving her a kiss on the cheek and finally getting into the taxi to head back to New York.

_**A/N Last chapter will be posted on Saturday July 21 for Zevie Day! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Noah and Chris are just too funny for words. Just saying… You gotta see this!. ;)**_

Stevie sighed as she clutched her airplane ticket in her hand. The plane was delayed and she was now just sitting there thinking about what she should do. Was it really wise to get on that plane and leave without really giving anyone warning? Could she really just disappear for a few weeks? It wasn't like her and she felt like she was turning into Zander, but she had to get away. Just the sight of her friends made her think of him and how he was out of her life again.

She knew it was better this way. Zander was bad news and a widely known player. She shouldn't be wanting him or loving him, but that never stopped her before.

"Stevie?"

"I told you guys I had to do this. You can't stop me." Stevie huffed, crossing her arms and folding her arms.

The voice repeated and this time she turned around in her seat. After realizing who it was, she quickly got up and started walking towards the ladies room, but unfortunately, the person caught up and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Look, don't you have a plane to catch?" Stevie asked, keeping her eyes away from his face because one look in his eyes, she would melt.

"I do, but it was delayed and then I saw you sitting there. I thought maybe you were going to tell me goodbye."

Stevie shrugged and held up her plane ticket. "I'm going on vacation."

"Alone?" He asked worriedly, grabbing the ticket from her hand. "And to Korea! Are you crazy? Did you even tell anyone?"

"Yes, unlike you, Zander, I told everyone… in a note." She mumbled the last part.

Zander shook his head before pulling her arm in the direction of the exit.

"Wait!" She yelled. "You can't control me."

"They are probably worried to death, Stevie. Did you ever think of that?" He said, only pausing for a moment to look her sternly in the eye.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Stevie planted her feet on the ground and pulled her arm away from him. "Wait. Let me get this straight. _You _are telling me what I did was wrong. _You_? The guy who packed up and left and didn't contact anyone for years. _You_? The guy who decided to suddenly come home and expect it all to be just like it was in high school. No offense, Zander, but you are the last guy that should _ever_ tell me what to do with my life."

His eyes widened in shock as her words sunk in. It was all true, of course, but Zander didn't want to hear it. They stayed in silence until the filled with the voice of the lady telling them that the flight to New York was now boarding. "You should go." Stevie said.

"Come with me." Zander suddenly suggested. "Then we'll know for sure that you're fine."

Stevie laughed and shook her head. "Zander, I can't do that."

"Why not? It's still a vacation. Plus, I would love having you there." He said. "And Korea isn't all that safe for you to be going alone."

"You don't get it." She said, chuckling to herself.

"What's not to get?"

Stevie took Zander's hand in hers and stroked it softly. "The reason I'm leaving is because I need a break… from you." She explained. "I need to change. I need to stop myself from loving you."

Again Zander was shocked, but he hid it with a playful smile. "And what if you can't?"

"Then I'll come looking for you." Stevie frowned, "but I don't want that to happen. We've been through so much and it's hard for me to say this, but I need to forget these feelings. We aren't good for each other."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, ignoring everything she just said because he was still stuck on her saying she loved him.

"Two weeks at the most." She told him.

"Last call for flight 26 to New York." The lady repeated.

Stevie put on a fake smiled and let go of his hand. "You should get going. I'll be fine, honestly."

Zander sighed and gathered Stevie into a hug before whispering something in her ear and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you." He said.

Stevie watched as he walked away. Was she really going to let him go? The guy she couldn't help but love was walking away from her. Was going to Korea really the best choice? Looking down at her wrinkly plan ticket and remembering what Zander had said in her ear, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She had decided that she didn't want to change over time. She wanted to love her best friend. She wanted to be able to see him every day and be able to kiss him for fun. She wanted to wake up next to him. She wanted to make him get up in the middle of the night to check on their baby. She wanted to bring him lemonade while he worked on yard work. All this went through her mind while Zander walked away.

Was it really that bad for them to be together? For them to be in love? Was he really not good for her? Stevie knew there was only one way to find out. "Zander! Wait!" She called as she dropped her plan ticket and bag. She bolted across the room, pushing people as she chased after him.

Zander's head popped up when he heard his name being called by a familiar and loved voice. "Stevie?" He asked, turning around to see her bright smile and eyes looking deep into his.

"Do you think that record producer could fit me in his busy schedule?" Stevie smiled as she jumped into Zander's arms.

People normally think it's good to change, to grow up and learn from past mistakes, but sometimes you don't need to change. The deepest of love cannot be changed over time and Stevie Baskara finally understood that.

_**A/N Very weak ending. I know, but with the How to Rock news. I just can't think straight, but I'm very happy with the outcome and I'm thankful for all the reviews and follows and favorites for this story. I'm glad you enjoyed It and hopefully, I'll have a new story out soon. I've been working on so many, but never got to actually writing them. Hopefully, I can get those out soon. Thanks again, Darlings!**_


End file.
